


Reveal

by SgtMac



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-SQ to SQ, Truth Serum, trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtMac/pseuds/SgtMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Blue Fairy kidnaps Regina. And well...thanks to a little serum, some truths come out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reveal

Blue kidnaps her.

Which seems like a laughably horrible idea until it starts to dawn on them that this isn’t just some half-assed hair-brained brain spurt, and Blue isn’t just misguided and trying to protect everyone from the former Evil Queen whom she still refuses to trust for whatever reason. On the contrary, it becomes clear quickly that she kidnapped Regina because the (much) younger woman is the one who has possession of the wand of the Black Fairy and she’d hidden it somewhere (away from anyone who might want to use it for nefarious purposes). She kidnaps Regina because she’s done pretending that she’s just some meek servant, some humble Charming Family sycophant. She’s done being in the background and she’s ready to take control in the way that she has believed that she should. And Regina, well dear stupid Regina is just standing in the way of her plans and that’s unacceptable.

It doesn’t hurt that she loathes Regina (mostly because of Cora, admittedly) with every cell within her magical body. This girl has been a nuisance since the moment of her birth and while she’d fallen head first into the imp’s plans (and hers, but no one needs to know about the strings she’s pulled), she is of no more use now and instead has become an obstacle and must be destroyed.

But first, she needs information.

So she waits for Regina and asks to speak to her, tells her that it’s about Emma and prophecy and something involving the death of the Savior. And oh, of course she knows what Regina feels for Emma Swan - the only two people in this whole goddamned town who don’t know it are Regina Mills and Emma Swan. But Blue doesn’t need Regina to acknowledge her feelings, she just needs her to feel them and so just as expected, Regina reacts and brings Blue inside and that’s when Blue strikes - sending a blast of energy right into Regina’s chest and into her heart. It’s a shock and it’s enough and the Queen falls. Blue thinks for a moment that she could just kill Regina right here and now and find the wand all on her own, but that seems a poor plan and too much effort really. And besides, it seems almost too kind and easy of a death for her.

So she touches Regina’s shoulder and then they’re in the middle of the convent and Regina is bound to a chair with magic cufflinks (they won’t long against a magical assault but they won’t need to), her head lolled forward, her chin drooped against her chest. “Magenta,” Blue calls out, her orders absolute. and the girl immediately scampers forward, “Get me the red vial in my top drawer.”

She glances around and thankfully Tinker Bell is nowhere around. Which is good because surely Tink would say something. None of the others will dare go against her. Especially not for an Evil Queen. When Magenta returns, Blue leans down and slaps Regina’s face sharply, waking the woman up within seconds.

“What the hell?” Regina groans. “Fairy?”

“You will address me as Reul Ghorm.”

Regina snorts at that, then looks down at her binds. “What is this?”

“Your reckoning.”

“How boring. What do you want, dear? What is this really? Because we both know that you have just as much blood on your hands as I do.”

“Nonsense. I am not a murderer like you are," Blue answers haughtily.

“No, you're much worse than just a killer,” Regina replies. “You decide who is worthy of help and who isn’t based on your own agendas. You leave children to suffer and destroy families -”

“You were never worth saving.”

“We’ll see.”

“Oh, no one will save you this time, Regina,” Blue says sweetly. “By the time they find you, you’ll be dead, staring up at the sky, forever silenced. By the time they locate your body, you’ll be with your mother again. Burning forever.”

Regina shifts against the chains, struggles and tries to pour her magic into her hands so she can break free, but then Blue is grabbing her jaw and wrenching it backwards. Some kind of cold bitter liquid is poured down her throat then.

“Rest now, Regina,” Blue orders. “When your senses return to you, we’ll talk more.”

*** ***

When she wakes, everything is blurry in front of her. Her head is pounding and her mouth is dry. She looks up to see Blue standing over her again, looking quite calm as she says, “Welcome back, Your Majesty. This is how we’re going to do this. I’m going to ask you a question and you’re going to answer it. If you lie, you will feel as though your brain is about to explode. Every time I see you do that, I will ensure that you feel great pain both inside and outside of your body. Eventually, that which is inside will be outside and you will die from your injuries. That is if you choose to lie to me. If you don’t and I get all of the answers that I want, I will end your life with a single strike of my wand. It will be painless and your suffering within this existence will be over. It’s your choice.”

“I look forward to tearing your heart out and using my teeth to rip it apart.”

Blue smirks at that, like she’d been expecting as much. “Lovely imagery, but that’s not going to happen. Let’s start easy. What’s your name, Your Majesty?”

“Glinda the Bitchy Witch.”

Immediately, she cries out, pain flaring in her head. Before she even has time to process it, she feels a sharp strike of agony across her face as Blue uses her wand to cut a gash into her right cheek. “Let’s try this again,” Blue suggests.

“I’m Emma Swan. The Savior," Regina drawls, swishing her hair. "I have lovely blonde hair. Don’t you like it?”

The pain is sharper this time, but she’s prepared and able to grit her teeth against it, her back molars crunching together as she glares up at Blue.

“You’re wasting what little resistance you have left rather foolishly,” Blue scolds. “Because this potion builds and your strength lowers. Eventually, you will be unable to hold back and when that happens, there won’t be anything you won’t tell me.”

“Fine,” Regina sighs. “My name is Regina Mills. Happy?”

“Quite. How old are you?”

“Twenty-two.”

She bites down again against the pain in her head, then forces herself not to react to another slash across her face, this one dangerously close to her eye.

“Again?”

“Sixty-four. Or thirty-six depending on your point of view.”

“Are you a murderer? A simple yes or no from now on will suffice.”

“I’m a lover not a fighter.”

Another wince and another strikes across her cheek. “Are you a murderer?”

“Yes. A hundred times over,” Regina growls.

“Are you a monster?”

“Yes.”

“Finally we’re getting somewhere. Are you in love with Emma Swan?”

Regina laughs. “Go to hell, you vapid self-impressed fashion-free bitch.”

She feels the pricks of pain in her mind, but it’s nothing compared to the fist that smashes against her cheekbone, the contact causing stars to dance in front of her eyes. “It’s a simple question, Regina. Are you in love with a woman who we both know could never love you back? Do you love Emma Swan?”

“Yes.”

“Very good. Then all the better that you should know that once I get my wand, I will use it to remove her heart from her chest. Which I will then sacrifice upon an alter to finish the last ritual that will bring me to full power. I find a certain amount of romance in that. Knowing how you helped to bring about her end.”

“I find a certain amount of nausea in your delusions,” Regina spits out.

“Oh, you really do believe you’re strong enough to fight this - to fight me, don’t you? But I have been waiting a very long time to destroy you and -”

There’s the sound of a buzz then - loud and electric - and then Blue is falling forward into a heap at Regina’s feet. When she looks up, even though her vision is still blurry, what she sees is Emma and David and Snow. All there together.

She laughs. And says brightly, “My family. Always rushing to my rescue, always there to keep me from dying. Because you’re stupid fools with good hearts who think that one day I’ll be worthy of you. But we all know I never will be. We all know that the Blue Bitch was right, though. The way that she sees me - the way that I see me - I’m just a horrible monster. But I’m your monster, aren’t I?”

Her eyes roll back then and she’s sagging against the chains once again.

Trapped. Always trapped.

*** ***

She comes to in Snow’s bed and this is familiar in a somewhat uncomfortable way, but her strength is too low to fight it. When she looks up, it’s Emma not Snow above her this time. “Hey,” Emma says gently. “Good to have you back.”

“Back?”

“You’ve been out for a few days; apparently that shit Blue gave you packs a pretty vicious punch inside your body. But it’s drained out now; you’re okay.”

“Am I?”

“Yeah. Cuts heal. I’ve managed to close up most of them. The one near your eye was a bit harder because of the swelling, but we’ll make it go away, too.”

“Right.”

“Talk to me?”

“How did you find me?”

“Nova. She’s not a Blue fan.”

“Oh.” Her eyes flicker up. “How much did you hear?”

“Nothing I didn’t already know.”

“That I’m a monster?”

“That’s not how I see you.”

“Yes, but you’re a fool.”

“You already said that,” Emma replies, a hand lightly cupping her cheek. “And I’m sure you’ll call be it again later, but for now, I need you to rest. The serum may have drained out of you but she did a number on you; you need sleep.”

“I wouldn’t have let her -” Regina says softly.

“Wouldn’t have let her what?”

“Have the wand. No matter what it took, I wouldn’t have let her…”

“Hurt me.”

Their eyes meet.

“I know,” Emma tells her and then leans down and very gently presses her lips against Regina - almost chastely if not for the undeniable feelings between them.

“Emma -”

I don’t believe in being worthy of someone,” Emma tells her. “I’ve spent too much of my life trying for that and I finally realized - thanks to you and the fact that you were there for me after the whole Dark One shit - that the only worthy is inside of you. You thought I was worthy even with blood on my hands. You didn’t look at me differently. I was just Emma to you. You’re just Regina to me.”

“Did you take some of Blue’s serum?” Regina jokes. Or at least she tries to. It's hard not to feel completely exposed at this moment and that's saying something considering the truth potion.

“Nah, just realized we’d wasted too much time keeping secrets even from ourselves. Even if it’s scary, I’d rather be honest and afraid than do it on my own.” She shrugs her shoulders. “You and me, Regina - we make sense, I think, mostly because we don’t. It’s only a shame it took that fairy asshole to figure it out.”

“Speaking of -”

“Locked up and secure. Tink is handling it.” Emma chuckles. "I think she has been waiting a very long time to get her revenge on Blue."

“Good.”

“So now you rest and when you wake up, maybe we can talk and do the whole truthful thing without any serums. Just you and me and…scary honesty.”

“This is a mistake," Regina tells her.

“It’s one I want to make. What about you?”

Regina thinks for a moment and then says softly and with absolute undeniable conviction, “Yes.”

-Fin


End file.
